pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Take to the Skies, Owlette
December 2, 2016 |viewers = TBA |writer = Lisa Akhurst |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Super-Sized Gekko |next = Slow Down, Catboy}} "Take to the Skies, Owlette" (also known as "Bibou prend de la hauteur" in French) is the second segment of the 25th Season 1 episode of PJ Masks. The three friends are excited for the loop-the-loop airplane show, but two adults tell them it's been cancelled because the planes were stolen. Amaya is confident that she'd stop the villain with her amazing flying skills. In the night, Night Ninja is flying around with the planes. Owlette tries to stop the planes with the Owl Glider, but Night Ninja makes her crash and breaks the Owl Glider. Catboy and Gekko try to convince their friend to go after him without her vehicle, but she doesn't have enough confidence because she thought she wasn't as good a flier as Night Ninja, due to her crash. Owlette struggles to share a plan with Catboy and Gekko because she though Night Ninja would beat them again, but her friends finally encourage her with support and they get the planes from Night Ninja. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos Amaya is very excited - today, she, Connor, and Greg are going to the Loop-de-Loop Airplane Show, where there will be lots of aircrafts featured, such as the hot air balloon and a couple of old fashioned planes that will fly through the skies. As they arrive to the air show, though, they see that the planes are missing. According to a couple of adults, the planes were still there as the others were preparing to fly them the night before, but somehow, they have disappeared when morning came. As a result, the airplane show is cancelled. Amaya is very upset at this. As the kids wonder who stole the planes, Connor comes across a set of little footprints, made by the Ninjalinos. Upon seeing this, Amaya becomes determined to get the planes back from Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos for this mission, and she and her friends proclaim their signature phrase. At headquarters, the PJ Masks go into the Owl-Glider and take off. As they are flying above the town looking for the planes, Owlette sees something flying towards them and moves out of the way. Wondering what had passed them, they follow the flying objects. Owlette uses her Owl Eyes, and sees Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos flying the stolen airplanes. Catching up to them, Catboy tells Night Ninja that the planes belong to the air show. In response, Night Ninja just pushes this off, saying that there is no point for anyone to have them since no one can fly better than him. With that, he tells the PJ Masks to catch him. Owlette responds by pressing the Owl Glider turbo button on her control panel so the PJ Masks can catch up to him. After approaching them, Owlette declares that she will shine her vehicle's light beams so the villains will be forced to land. Catboy warns her, though, since Night Ninja always has a trick each time they encounter him, but Owlette convinces him that she is more fantastic at flying than Night Ninja and proceeds to go on with her plan. As the Owl-Glider lowers down, Night Ninja sees what is happening and orders his Ninjalinos to do an Ariel Maneuver 77. The Ninjalinos comply and pull up behind and then above the Owl-Glider, much to Owlette's confusion. Then, Night Ninja orders the Sticky Splat Grabbers to be released, and the grabbers pop out from under the planes and onto the Owl-Glider. Owlette tries to escape, but to no avail. To make things worse, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos start pulling the Owl-Glider around, making the PJ Masks dizzy from the ride. After a few moments, Night Ninja feels that they had enough of this chaos, and orders the Ninjalinos to retract the Splat Grabbers. The grabbers are retracted, and the Owl-Glider plummets down to one of the rooftops of the buildings. Owlette manages to pull up at the last second, but it soon breaks down after it lands. As the PJ Masks exit the vehicle, Night Ninja flies over them, and states his victory in breaking the Owl-Glider. In addition, he says that with just a few more flying vehicles left, he will become the best flyer in the sky, especially with Owlette out of the way. Soon, he and his henchmen fly away. As they leave, Owlette watches them and becomes upset, while Catboy and Gekko wonder what Night Ninja meant from his statement, only for them to realize suddenly that Night Ninja is going to take all the flying vehicles from the air show and then the town. With this fact in mind, Catboy tells Owlette to follow him, but she does not, quickly saying that the Owl-Glider is broken. Confused at her statement, Gekko tells her that she does not need her vehicle and that she is great at flying on her own. Owlette still refuses, though, and fully explains that she cannot follow them because she feels that Night Ninja is better at flying than she is herself. Surprised at this, Gekko tells her that she is really great at flying, and that Night Ninja was the one who crashed the Owl-Glider. Catboy agrees, and declares that they should return the vehicle back to headquarters, then go to the museum in order to help Owlette out. A few moments later, Owlette's Owl symbol transitions to the museum. Catboy and Gekko are beginning to take off in the museum's plane, until they see that they are heading straight for a building. Catboy quickly pulls up, and the boys take off into the skies as Owlette flies alongside them. After a few seconds, Catboy comments on how it was not so hard taking off and flying, and that it was lucky for the PJ Masks that the museum had an old plane in store. Owlette agrees, and tells the boys that they will definitely stop Night Ninja. Catboy does not agree with her statement, though, and tells her that they will follow her instead since she is the expert at flying in the team, much to Owlette's surprise and disappointment. Just then, the PJ Masks notice Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos in the air show grounds. Seeing that they are going to sticky-splat grab the hot air balloon, Catboy asks Owlette on what they should do to stop them. Unfortunately, Owlette does not answer his question and just stammers in response, so the boys proceed to fly in themselves. As they start coming towards them, though, the villains fly out of their path, and they are now heading straight towards the hot air balloon. Gekko tells Catboy to stop, but he does not know how. Soon enough, the boys hit the air balloon and start flying off into the forest path. Seeing this all unfold, Owlette quickly catches up to them as the plane bounces down and screeches to a halt. Night Ninja then flies over them, laughing at the PJ Masks' attempt to catch him, and soon flies away with the hot air balloon in his grasp with his Ninjalinos. As Owlette looks away in disappointment, Catboy asks her why she did not help them out. Owlette apologizes for this, saying how the Ninjalinos are really good at flying, and takes note of the rolls that they did. The boys pay no attention to this fact, though, and state that she has to help them out since they are not good at flying themselves. After the boys give her encouragement, taking a deep breath, Owlette flies up and uses her Owl Eyes. She looks for Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos around the town, and soon sees that they are stealing the rocket ship model from the museum. Hearing what is happening, Catboy asks Owlette on what they should do. Owlette starts thinking of a plan, but then pushes it off, worried that it would not work. The boys look at each other for a few seconds, until Catboy decides that the PJ Masks will think of an idea on the way. The boys start to take off again, but they reverse instead and then start spinning around. As Catboy tries to regain control, the plane then speeds forwards to the gate. He soon manages to pull up, and the boys take off once again with Owlette flying beside them. Unfortunately, because of the chaos, the villains are now gone. All that is left is a cloud formation of Night Ninja's face. To make things more complicated, after seeing all of the tricks that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are performing while flying, Owlette sadly flies towards HQ, saying that Catboy and Gekko are better off without her. The boys follow her, though, and tell her that they need her because she is the best flyer that they know, and that she needs to teach them to fly before Night Ninja grabs every aircraft in the city. Soon enough, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are flying towards the team, ready to steal another flying vehicle. As the PJ Masks fly around headquarters, Catboy suggests that since the villains are heading for them, they should hide behind headquarters and surprise them. Although reluctant, Owlette agrees and tells the boys to follow her. However, Gekko notices that the villains are starting to close in. Catboy takes a look at what is happening as well, only for him to unknowingly let go of the controls. Soon, the plane starts flying out of control, and Owlette starts to chase them. As the chaos unfolds, the Ninjalinos are flying above headquarters. Feeling that the Owl-Glider is in there, the Sticky Splat Grabbers are released from the planes, as Night Ninja intends to pull down the PJ Masks Headquarters and destroy it. Meanwhile, Catboy and Gekko are still flying out of control around their HQ. Owlette quickly catches up to them and tells Catboy to bank left. When the boys reverse instead, she tells him to go right. However, the boys are still flying out of control. After Owlette then tells Catboy to turn around, the boys fly towards HQ. Seeing this happen, she quickly flies in front of them and uses her Owl Wing Wind to push them away. However, Gekko falls off the plane in the process. She soon catches him, though, and quickly places him on one side of the plane as she stands on the other side. After the plane straightens out, Gekko comments on how amazing Owlette had performed while flying. Catboy agrees, and then states that they have to stop Night Ninja now with her help since she knows how to fly, with Gekko adding on that she had just proved it herself. Owlette agrees, saying that even though Night Ninja had outflown her earlier, she can still prove that she is still the best flyer, and flies off towards the villains with the boys behind her, now with determination and growing confidence. As the Ninjalinos are attempting to pull down headquarters, Owlette quickly takes note of the surroundings in the situation. Seeing how the planes are stuck to headquarters, she then gets an idea and tells Catboy to follow her. As the PJ Masks start to arrive, Night Ninja notices their appearance and tells them to get ready to see HQ fall down. In response, Owlette pushes this off and tells Catboy to push down hard on the lever on her mark while keeping steady. After a few seconds, Owlette shouts out her mark, and the PJ Masks fly down towards the planes, making them go out of control for a moment. After they straighten out, Night Ninja orders the Ninjalinos to stop them, and they start chasing them around headquarters, going in different directions. Soon, when the planes head towards each other, Owlette shouts out to Catboy to turn up and over, and he quickly does that as the Ninjalinos follow along. After the PJ Masks pass them, they soon fly away, and the Ninjalinos start following them, until they stop right where they are, the reason being that the Sticky Splat Grabbers are still on HQ. As Owlette hovers over them, the Ninjalinos are still struggling to follow them. Soon enough, the grabbers loosen, and the planes fly off, while Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos fall off and parachute down. After this happens, Owlette tells Catboy to follow her to catch the planes. Once she grabs the Sticky Splat Grabbers that are still on the planes, she hands them over to Gekko with his Super Gekko Muscles in use, and the PJ Masks start to land. As they fly off, Night Ninja, stuck on one of the trees in the forest, proclaims that he will get them next time and demands the Ninjalinos to help him off the tree, although they are stuck on the trees themselves. With one switch of Owlette's Owl symbol, the PJ Masks return to the air show grounds. Gekko excitedly comments on how Owlette is the best flyer after all, and Owlette agrees. In addition, the PJ Masks also find all of the stolen aircrafts hiding behind a couple of trees. With enough time to spare to place all of the flying vehicles back where they belong, the mission is completed, and the PJ Masks cheer their victory phrase. The next day, the Loop-de-Loop Airplane Show is back on. After seeing the planes fly around, the kids are really amazed. Really impressed by this, Amaya starts to do her own take of flying around if she was flying herself. The boys join in as well, and the three start running around the air show grounds as the episode ends. *''This episode teaches that you shouldn't lose self-esteem or over someone else's skill at something.'' *Night Ninja introduces the splat grabbers, versions of Sticky Splats that can grab hold of something, to be used as rope to pull an object (in this case, the PJ Masks Headquarters). *Catboy and Gekko borrow the museum's plane after Night Ninja makes Owlette crash and breaks the Owl Glider. *The Owl-Glider was used by Owlette and her friends for a short time until it breaks by Night Ninja. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Lisa Akhurst-written Episodes Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja